First date
by anime-neko22
Summary: Chat is falling for Marinette and tells her, as Adrien, but Mari has different ideas. She's gotten over Adrian and has fallen for Chat.
1. chapter 1

Marinette had woken up early in the morning.

Eight o' clock she thought. Great. She had a date today. With Adrien. Not that she minded, he's one of her best friends after all. But from the way he asked her, Marinette thinks he wants this date to be more than just friends meeting up.

Marinette got out of bed, got dressed, had breakfast and brushed her teeth. Just as she finished, she got a knock on the door. Adrien.

3 months ago, she would have loved to go on a date with Adrien.

But now her teenage crush had fallen one to someone else. Chat noir. It all started a few months back when Chat noir saved her and since then they have gotton closer and closer.

Marinette ran up to the door to see Adrien behind some flowers oviously nervous.

'R-r-ready t-to go?' He stuttered, whilst Marinette giggled.

'Of course' Marinette said. Adrien came in and gave Marinette the flowers.

'Thank you, Adrien' Marinette said, flashing Adrien a smile. Adrien's face went from light pink to tomotoe red in a matter of seconds. Marinette instantly noticed this change.

'I'm sorry' Marinette said. Adrein instantly went to apoligse but no words came out.

 _Aww_ Marinette thought, giggling to herself.

'So where are we going then?' Marinette asked curious.

'Well...' Adrein began 'I didn't really think it through.'

Which was a lie. It was the only thing that Adrien could think about from the past 3 days since he asked her on a date. But he couldn't think of anywhere that was fit for a princess.

'How about a walk in the park then we could go to my fave café' Marinette suggested.

'Yeah, if you wanted to.' Adrien smiled.

'Let me just grab a coat' Which was a good idea, because it was september and it looked like it was going to rain.

 _Rain. School. Eh. Chloe. Chat. 1 year of miraculous. Anniversery._

'OH MY GOD! Adrien can we please stop at a shop please.'

'Uh yeah. What shop?'

'Umm... Its a cat store.' Hoping that he wouldn't ask any questions.


	2. Chapter 2

'What did you get?' Adrien asked Marinette.

 _Think of something ... Possible_ Marinette thought

'Oh, this. It's for... A friend.'

The pair started walking to the park. Marinette held out her ahnd for him to take. Which he did. But he went bright red, Marinette didnt say anything this time so she pretended not to notice.

'HELP!' The pair heard people scream.

'An Akuma!' They said together.

'Adrien.' Marinette said trying to find an excuse to leave.

' Marinette'

All the softness had gone from his voice, almost making them sound like a man.

'Go home, find somewhere safe to go, please.'

Marinette sighed in relef as he said to go. She turned round and waved.

'Be safe, Adrien, please.'

Adrien rushed in to a alley way. 'Plaaaag.'

'Shut up. I'm trying to sleep' The little kwami groaned.

' Oh, well then. You just won't get your camembert.' Adrien said persuasivly anough that Plagg came out.

'Plagg, Claws out'

'Nooooooo! My cheeeeeese'

'Tikki, Spots on' Marinette said as soon as she got into her room.

 **Later**

'Hey, My lady. Are you okay?' Chat said as he was concerned.

Ladybug nodded. It was a very peaceful evening and they were on the top of the Effiel tower.

'Yes. But the real question is are you okay, Chat? You took a lot of hits back there.' Ladybug said. The Akuma was strong today, and Chat being Chat protected her and got hurt.

'Nothing more than a few cuts and bruises, My lady.' Chat hated himself for calling her 'his lady' because he had Marinette, but it was just a habit now.

Ladybug cut off his thoughts with some russling of bags.

'Miraculous 1st anniverery, Chat Noir' Said Ladybug, passing Chat a present.

'Omg, my lady. I've left mine at home. I'll get it for tomor... Oh' Chat looked at the mouse on string in his hands, whilst Ladybug was on peels of laughter.

'Ha, Ha. Very funny, Ladybug' Chaf said sarcasticly

'Oh kitty, Don't be such a bummer.' She said placing another present in his hands and kissing him on the cheek.

 _This is a very drastic thing to do_. Ladybug thought to herself.

'See you later, Cat noir.' Ladybug said, ready to get back home.

 **10 minutes Later**

There was a knock at the hatch to the balcony and noise of it opening.

'Chat!' Marinette screamed, seeming though she was only in her bra and underwear.

' Sorry, Princess!' Chat said surprised and taken back because she knows he always come at this time after patrol. Despite this, he slammed his head on her pillow, waiting for her to get changed.

It wasn't awkward after what happened.

'So kitty, how was your date?' Marinette said, coming onto the bed signaling that Chat could get up.

'Oh, eh em' Chat stopped to clear his throught 'It was interupted... From the Akuma, you know.'

'Thats a shame. When you decribed her she sounded like a nice girl.' Marinette said, slightly jealous.

'Oh Princess, wouldn't you know.'


	3. chapter 3

'Yes, Nino' Alya said walking down the park

'I KNOW. I'm just walking to her house now. YES. I'll be safe. GOD!'

Ayla noticed that Marinette light was on.

 _That... Strange. Marinette is usually in bed by now._

Alya thought to herself. Sabine let her in and she padded up the stairs to see...

'MARINETTE!' She had a sight to see that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was asleep on her chaise with the one and only Chat Noir, nevertheless watching a Rom com

Meanwhile.

Marinette had woken up by Alya shaking her. She sat up to check her phone to see...

 _Shit._ She thought as she saw Chat.

She shook him awake, Chat saw Alya but Marinette jumped up, took his hand, took him on to her balcony, and she jumped, obviously hoping for him to catch her which he did.

Chat took them on the roof of Notrê Dame.

'Wish me luck for tomorrow.' She said.

'I wish you luck.' Chat responed.

'OMG!' Marinette exclaimed.

'What, Princess?' Chat said.

'She wouldnt have!' Marinette picked up her phone to go on Snapchat (get it snap-chat-. I'm halarious.)

'Oh she would! That's LOW!'

Marinette showed him the picture. Which was them, and Marinette had had her legs rapped around his amd her arms around his waist amd both of Chats arms rapped around her shoulders.

'Oh.' Was all Chat noir could say, as they both blushed loads.

'I bet you any money, Chat noir.' Marinette said breaking the silence.

'I bet you, when l walk in tomorrow Alya will say ' _What happened to Adrien?''_ Marinette shouted outraged.

Chat had to take this next step a little easy.

'What... What did happen to Adrien, Princess?' He didn't want to hear the answer. He knew it would break his heart.

'Oh, I used to have a major crush on him.' Marinette said, unknowing that every word she was saying, broke Chats heart a little more.

'Don't you like him then?'

'What? No, don't get me wrong. I like Adrien. He's one of my best friends, but... I just like someone else now.'

'Who is it, Princess?' Chat asked.

Marinette thought about telling him for a minute.

'Um... It's y... I don't know if i should tell you or not. It's stupid anyway. He probably doesn't like me back.' Marinette said, holding back the tears.

'It's okay. Well Princess, any boy to have you affections will be the luckiest person alive, if I do say so myself.' Chat said, heart broken.

'Thank you, Chat noir.'

Marinette gave him a hug, looking up afterward to see his bright green eyes pierce into her chest like a needle and balloon. He started to move in closer to her.

 _What is he doing?_ She had thought to herself. _Wait is he going to kiss..._ Before she could finish her thought, Marinette felt his lips move up and down, rough but it wasn't like he was eating her. This went on for a couple of minutes and I'll spare all the the details. But there was one thing that Marinette could say, was that she loved it. She loved how soft his lips were on hers. She loved how he had not eaten her. She loved him.

But of course, it was to good to last.

The bell chimed 12 0' clock, scaring them both.

'We should get you home little lady.' Chat said softly into her ear.

'Yes, Chat.'

She stole one more kiss of him as she got onto her balcony.

'Goodnight Princess.' Said Chat flying away into the Parisan night.

And there stood a lovestruck lass on a autumns day.

'Alya. Is. Going. To. Kill. Me...'


	4. chapter 4

**Thanks for all the support**

 **Make sure to look review so i can do stuff better**

 **Thanks!**

Marinette was late to school

Again.

After what happened last night, she didn't even want to go to school.

All she wanted to do was to, watch some netflix, sit in a blanket and think about how last night she was sleeping in her chaise with the one and only Chat noir. The love of her life.

And now shes got to explain to Alya why he was in her room at 11 at night.

But she wondered, Chat looked upset. Especially after she mention Adrien.

 _Shit_ she thought

 _I'm_ _even more late for school_

She seemed to ponder about it as she ran into school on a monday morning.

"Sorry I'm late madame" she cried as she slid into her seat.

"We really need to talk" Alya said, softly but sternly. Like a mother after the child has broken some thing important.

 **Meanwhile**

Adrien was late for school for the first time ever.

But after last night, he didnt want to go to school. To see Marinette.

Everytime he thinks of her, the pain in his heart gets bigger and bigger. Agonising him.

"'I _used to have a crush on him'_ " Adrien mimicked "What does that even mean?"

"Aww don't be such a bummer, Adrien. Just because your date with your princess didnt go as well as you thought, doesn't mean you get a day off school. God, teenagers now a days." Plagg moaned.

"Shut up plagg. I'm getting up now" Adrien said, putting on a clean shirt and going to brush his teeth.

"Adrien, we are 20 minutes late for school. So I'm 20 minutes late for my scheduel." Natalie said frantically.

"Coming Natalie" Adrien said

"Just very, very slowly." He murmured as soon as she left.

 **Later** **with Marinette and Alya**

"Marinette." Alya said

"Alya." Marinette replied, ready for a speech

"Okay. You were with Chat noir."

"Yes."

"Well I'm just trying to understand, Marinette. You had a boy in your room. At night. Do you know what could of happened? Chat is a giant flirt. Everyone knows that. Marinette? What happend to Adrien? You love him, adrien, still dont you?"

"No, I dont Alya. I gave up. I love Chat and... And... Alya I dont know what I'm going to do? He's a super hero and I can't know who I love." Marinette said ducking her head, not showing Alya how upset she is.

"Well. Just saying. I think it could work. And i totally ship you." Alya said surprising Marinette "I'll call it _chatinette._ No. _Chatette?_." Looking at Marinettes approval

"I KNOW!" Alya shouted as the entered the class.

"Everyone." Alya said, addressing the class.

"Who ships ' _Marichat'?"_

Instantly making both Marinette and Adrien go bright red...


	5. chapter 5

**Thanks for the support**

"What did you say?" Adrien said, confused. But also knowing what she meant.

"I said that I ship 'marichat' which is Chat noir and Marinette." Alya said sitting down whilst Marinette just kept standing.

Adrien decided to be cheeky.

Ummm. Alya." Marinette says "Shut up now!'

'I do.'

She looks over and sees

'Adrien!' Marinette shrieks

'Yes, Adrien my man!' Alya says fist bumping him.

Marinette walks up to Adrien.

' I offically hate you, Agreste.' Marinette gives him the death stare.

'Aw, what you gonna do? You are now my fave ship! Marichat forever!" Adrien teases.

Marinette lets out a sigh as the teacher comes in and finally makes Adrien SHUT UP.

"So, what happened to make Alya say that?" He whispered to the person sitting behind him.

Marinette turned a beetroot colour.

"W-w-w-well. He c-c-came over. Alya saw." She said embarrested.

"Really... Anything else?"

"What! No. God.' Adrien gave her a sidewards glance "Honestly. We are innocent children. God Agreste."

'Miss Dupain-Cheng and Mr Agreste, come see me at lunch time for a detention.' Said Miss Mandelave (im so sorry idk how to spell her name)

'Okay.' They both said, grumpily

 **At lunch**

'Thanks a lot Adrien. I needed to work in the shop today i bought something and i kinda need the money to get some more supplies for my upcoming project.' Marinette moaned

'I can always get them for you.' Adrein said.

'What no it's okay. S-sorry if it seemed if i was asking you to.' Marinette stutter

'Come on, sit down and stop talking.' The teacher said.

 _This is gonna be a long day..._

They both thought

 **Im so sorry this is so short. To be honest, i dont know what im going to do with this story. I just published this story so i can get something out there. Tell me in the reviews what do you think i should do. Then with those i will try and include them, i will also try and think of what to do. Thanks for the support.**


	6. chapter 6

'That was great!' Marinette says sarcasticly.

'Sorry.' Adrien apologised

'Wait, sorry for what?' Marinette asked, she was confused on why Adrien would apologise. Wasn't it her fault they were in detention?

'Because it's my fault that we got dentention, my fault you won't earn any money today and you won't finish your project in time.' Adrien bent his head

'Sorry.'

'No, its fine' Adrien didn't look convinced 'Honest.'

'Oh, okay.' Adrien said totally convinced (not).

'Great,' Adrien moaned 'My driver isn't here.' Adrien picked up his phone put of his back pocket to phone him.

'Wait.' Marinette exclaimed 'Um. Seeming though our 'date' didnt go as planned yesterday, you can come around for lunch with us?'

Adriens face instantly lit up.

'Really?!' He asked/shouted/screamed.

'Yeah, come on.'

Marinette lead him to the bakery.

'Moooooom, I brought a friend for lunch.' Marinette shouted, not knowing her Mom was behind the counter.

'Oh hi honey, did you bring Aly...' Sabine stopped as she saw (of what she thought was her daughters 'love of her life' or so she thought) the handsome Adrien Agreste at the bakery door.

'Oh Adrien, how nice it is to see you again!'

'Hi Mrs Cheng.' Adrien said politely, coming inside.

'Come on Adrien, choose something.' Marinette said helping herself to a chocolate croissant.

'Can I have one of these?' He asked pointing to a purple macaroon.

'Yeah, you can have something else you know.' Marinette stated.

 _I'm guessing he doesn't get much sweet stuff at home_

she thought.

'Sorry, I don't get much sweet stuff at home.' Proving Marinette theory to be correct.

'Well Adrien you are always welcome here.' Tom said, walking into the bakery after his lunch break.

'Yes,' Sabine said 'Consider yourself as part of the family. Aw I always wanted to have a son. Daughter are so much work, nattering on about...' Sabine kept ranting on.

'Escues me?' Said Adrien confused.

'You are part of the family son.' Tom said

Adrien smiled at them.

Not in the model smile he does everyday.

A real smile.

Then stuffed his face with a crossiant.

 **After school.** 'Thanks Marinette.' Adrein said 'Your parents are amazing!'

'No they are just embarresting.'

'You are lucky to have parents like that.'

Then Marinette thought about Adriens parents

His Mother is missing

And his Father keeps him locked up like a prisoner.

'I... Guess I am. Adrien, you know they are not kidding on coming round when ever you want.' Marinette said sympathetically.

'Thanks Marinette. See you later.' Adrien waved as he got into the car, sat down and sighed.

'Thank you.'

 **That night.**

Usually, when Chat comes on the balocony the only thing Marinette hears is a slight thump.

Not today.

It sounded like Chat fell from the sky onto her balcony, breaking a few pot plants as he goes.

Marinette quickly got up to see Chat noir curled up in a ball crying his eyes out. Even super heroes have to have a cry sometimes. Marinette knows that.

'Chat noir?' Marinette questions.

The only responce Marinette hears is him sniffling.

'Chat, come inside.' When he doesn't move from that position, Marinette pleads.

'Please, Chat, just come inside!'

'I'm sorry, I should be here. You have school tomorrow.' Chat gets up to leave.

'Don't go! I can help.' Marinette pleads again.

Chat stays in the place and says

'There's no way you can help. Not now anyway.'

'Yes, there might not be anything to help with but i can make you feel better. Please, Chat. Don't go home to cry by yourself.'

'But...' Chat stops to give a few more tears to roll down his face.

'I have no home to go to.'

'Well. My Mom is very well known for taking people in. My god. At dinner time all she went on about how we adopted someone today, not properly though, so I'm sure she won't mind taking a stray cat in. So come on inside.'

Chat gives her a weak smile and comes in.

He's lost.

 _Marinette won't stop until I come in._ 'Are you going to tell me what happened?' Marinette asked. That question only made Chat cry more.

'I guess not. Don't worry, you don't have to. I'll go down stays and get some food, that always makes me feel better.' She threw a few blankets and pillows down on the ground.

'Go on down and make yourself comfy.' Marinette said to Chat.

After Marinette leaves, Chat goes down and makes himself comfortable. Then falls straight asleep.

After a few minutes, Marinette comes back up to see a small black minou sleeping. She sees this and chuckles to herself,leavinf the croissants on the side and slides in next to him.

Looks like shes going to be late tomorrow...

It wasn't such a bad day afterall.

 **N/A**

 **Thank you everyone for the support! And thank you whoever followed or favourited this story. I plan to continue this for a while. I estimate that it will probably have about 10 chapters. Idk yet bexause i ahve gone that far. I have just realised that i have not been answering your reviews.**

 **Pink Sakura271**

Thank you for understanding! Hopefully, now i know how the atorys going to end i will get better with describing everything more. Ps i love the puns, keep punning girl x

 **LexiMay19**

Yes Marichat forever! Nice to see loads of people love that ship toooooooo! x

 **black neko him**

Yes, that is what i was hoping for, now Adrein knows Mari loves him he will tell her he loves her, as chat x spoiler x thanks for the support

 **RockSunner**

Thank you and i plan to keep going with this storyfor a few more chapter then i will plan on finishing other storys.

 **Thanks again everyone who is supporting this story!**


End file.
